


Expecting

by Titti



Series: Unlikely Fathers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-29
Updated: 2002-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Severus realises that he is carrying Sirius's child.





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Unlikely Fathers

Severus's POV

Good Lord, I'm pregnant. I must be. It's the only thing that makes sense. I've been so sick for the past two months, and I couldn't find a reason. I spent my first days home for the Christmas holidays searching through the tomes of Dark magic in my father's library, but I couldn't find any curse that could explain my symptoms.

Today, Lucretia Avery came to the house to have Christmas dinner with us. Her husband wasn't with her. We all know that he can't have children, however, Lucretia is about four months pregnant. The joy of marriage!

She talked throughout dinner. I was surprised that father didn't hex her. As soon as dessert was served Father excused himself and left. He probably hid in his lab. I swear he loves his potions more than he loves me.

Anyway, Lucretia went on and on about her pregnancy. She told us in painfully explicit details how many times she needed to use the loo, how many times she threw up, what helped, what made it worse. One would think that the woman is a low-life Mudblood and not the aristocratic pureblood she is. Then again, she did manage to get knocked up by the cleaning man at the Leaky Cauldron. The woman is a bloody idiot.

There was something good from her visit. I realised that her symptoms through the pregnancy mirror mine. As soon as I made the connection, I ran out of the room and went to my bedroom. A simple revealing charm confirmed by conclusion.

Now, I sit on the floor, next to the fireplace. The huge Christmas tree hovers behind me. I look at it and smile happily. Next year, it'll be me, Sirius and our child. Sirius will be so happy to learn that we are going to have a child. I can just picture our family, sharing gifts, cooing over our child, waiting for her - I just know it's a girl - to fall asleep and then we can make love, slowly, with a tenderness we can't show in school.

We won't have to hide anymore. We'll be able to tell everyone how much we mean to each other. Nothing can separate us now. I know we will be together forever.


End file.
